The socalled fact
by Joargao
Summary: Something about the official 50 questions. And what's about the fact? /// Suzalulu, OOC, One-shots, Crack.


*******

**Title:** The so-called fact

**Author:** Joargao

**Rating:** PG13

**Pairing:** SuzaLulu

**Disclaimers:** Everyone knows that they belong to whom, anyway, not me.

**Summary:** Something about the official 50 questions. And what's about the fact? /// Suzalulu, OOC, One-shots, Crack.

**Warning:** OOC(maybe)

*******

**A/N:** Um...That's my first English fanfiction. Actually, I wrote it in Chinese then translate into English. So if there is any cacography, please let me know, thank you!

Crack, maybe. Any review will be greeted~ Hope you enjoy it!:)

**The so-called fact**

There was no other sound in the big office, except for the rustle of writing and...

"Tut."

With a crack, the quill-pen in Lelouch's hand fractured on the document in front of him, leaving a shapeless and twisted black trace on the white paper by a broken nib.

He looked up indignantly, intending dismembering the body of anyone who were disturbing him by eyes. However, what he could reach in sight was only C.C. who were lying in the sofa, gazing at him back and force skeptically, with a magazine in left hand and pizza in right hand.

Lelouch kneaded his forehead. According to his plan, there was not so much time to waste.

"Well, what do you want to say?" For that reason, he started without preliminaries.

C.C. just shook her head.

"If you still remembered what I used to say, you should never keep tutting for more than half an hour by my side."

"The world is that sweetness, but you are this testiness, it's not good, not good." C.C. threw down the magazine, wagging her finger towards Lelouch.

"That's enough. Spit it out." He didn't know why he haven't choked the witch to death.

"The dream is 'overthrow Britannia'? Oi, doesn't it matter that Emperor Lelouch come off with these words? Otherwise..."

C.C. used two fingers to lift up the magazine which had a printed "BriTannia" on its cover.

"Ne, Lelouch, I never know that you bow your head while kissing."

Lelouch frowned with a "what-are-you-talking-about" look, and then he saw the magazine.

"Has it come off the press so soon? Bring me it."

* * *

Enjoying the changing expression on his face, C.C. returned to her stone-cold pizza. The guy's behave always make her full of appetite.

Lelouch picked up the phone beside and dialed some numbers, his accusing tone filled with deterrent force.

"Jeremiah Gottwald! I remember the magazine interview is unsight unseen. How is it that the magazine has been published?"

A few moment later, he hanged up the phone silently.

"It seems that he thought there was nothing wrong. Do not nit-pick. Anyway you call the shots. Asking you some details is just my curiosity." C.C. didn't feel satisfied, then began to lick her fingers.

* * *

Could he be a little more naive? How could he treat Suzaku lightly, as he was too crudeness which make others despair.

Such impoliticness had never been foreseen.

According to the schedule, they arranged different time to interview so that he didn't know the answer of Suzaku. There should be enough time to nip the problem in the bud before printed. But Jeremiah...

Alright, Jeremiah did nothing wrong. Those days both working and Suzaku were too much for him...... Or he was too tired to remember it.

Anyhow, he had to ask Suzaku for the fact.

......No, staying alone with Suzaku was digging his own grave......

* * *

"Someone is knocking at the door. Won't you take a look?" She couldn't help reminding him, but received no reaction.

Seeing that Lelouch was lost in him one-man show, C.C. finally raised to open the door unhurriedly. After seeing clearly who was behind the door, she burst into laugher.

"Your arriving sure hits the spot. Lelouch is looking for you. Remember to close the door."

Suzaku were all at sea, just replying a geggle.

* * *

"You want to see me, Lelouch?"

"Read it yourself."

"Ah, so fast, it has already come out. By the way, I don't know the answers of Lelouch. Let me have a look."

"…..."

"Funny. What's this, Lelouch, your height is 178 centimeters? Do you grow tall?"

"Actually I wonder what happened about your height."

"Because Lelouch is 176, and 2 centimeters aren't so much important to me. Isn't it good to be the same height with you?"

"......"

"Have we got the same idea? And so that is 178?"

"You idiot! All because of you, the witch made of pizza questioned me by 'do you bow your head while kissing'. What a foolish question!"

"I think so, too. If you want to know it, we can try it now."

"Ah? Wait a minute, Suzaku! Stay away from...uh..."

"So sweet! Yeah, it's still 176, a suitable height."

"......Maybe you are talking the black coffer I have just drunk."

"Speaking of which, the first you touch in the morning never be coffer."

"I remember you replied the same answer."

"But Lelouch is not things."

"You did not say I am _not a thing_ just now, did you? Idiot!"

"What I mean is......Ne, which bad memories does summer remind you? Is that me?"

"......"

"Do not be so serious. Or leaving you alone make you feel lonely?"

"Bite your tongue!"

"Well, Lelouch, it's rarely for us to meet in the daytime. We should not waste time on it. I'll be heart-struck seeing your frown."

"I have already told you to stay away from me! And it is just lack of resting."

"Please let your knight give service to you."

"You chief culprit! I......Just Get your hands off me!"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Kururuki Suzaku, you jerk......uh"

* * *

Ignoring the decrescendo sound indoors, C.C. raised to do up her hair, and put away _something_ before leaving.

The following part is an earful. Um, after getting what she need, a piece of reeky pizza would be wonderful.

******

Apposing two mails sent from C.C. as follows.

1.

consignee: **Jeremiah Gottwald**

subject: Good job.

content: NONE

2.

consignee: **Anya Alstreim**

subject: The fact.

content:

See the _attachment_. That's what you want.

And I win.

Attachment: _**Audio-001 . rar**_


End file.
